Pesadillas de Luna Llena
by Diana Candy
Summary: "...Parecía que el suelo se abonaba con sangre y que el cielo era cuna de infernal fuego. El Hades se homenajeaba idénticamente con el capricho destructor del Ōzaru. Goku se sentía como la roca sobre la que caía muerto alguno de sus amigos, o como el aire que se impregnaba de la última exhalación de los mismos. Veía todo, pero no podía hacer nada..." One-Shot del reto Ōzaru.


Este fic responde al reto Ōzaru de la página _"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"._

Yo en realidad no suelo aficionarme a estas invitaciones, pero las apoyo mucho. Leí todos los relatos en participación y me enorgulleció la habilidad creativa de todos, habilidad que yo no tengo trabajada. Hoy pensé sobre ello en el autobús (alabados sean estos inspiradores transportes) y de pronto idee una narración que encajaba con el reto, así que la escribí al apenas llegar a casa.

Este es el improvisado resultado del primer reto que me atrevo a aceptar. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me entusiasmaron los suyos.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Pesadillas de Luna Llena**_

—

—

—

—Duérmete, Goku —el susurro de Milk apenas se escuchó por la impotencia de su cansancio. Sus dedos se sentían cada vez más débiles e inconstantes al rascar el cabello de Goku, con el fin de provocarle sueño—. Todo está bien. Tienes que descansar.

El sueño también transformaba el peso de sus parpados y su cuerpo en toneladas, pero se resistía a perder contra la potencia de la noche, aunque su energía se viera escasa por el cúmulo de días de desvelo y emociones extenuantes.

Observó de soslayo cómo Milk se había vencido cerrando los ojos, cesando las caricias a su cabellera. Inhalaba y exhalaba con intensidad, descansando las penosas ojeras que él mismo había propiciado. Se le contemplaba tan débil, tan derrotada e indefensa, que parecía haberse despedido de la vida.

Decididamente Goku no se atrevería a dormir con el peligro de desproteger semejante vulnerabilidad.

(…)

* * *

Incluso la tierra temblaba con temor, víctima de los feroces rugidos de una diabólica bestia en descontrol. Un salto dividía en cientos de grietas el suelo con temible estruendo y, cuando el monstruo exhalaba potentes descargas de energía desde su boca, las montañas de piedra se deslavaban como un montón de arena. Los gritos se muteaban por el bramido colérico del aquel demonio, que no miraba a quién estrujaba hasta volver pulpas de sangre a cualquier ser vivo desdichado entre sus garras.

Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Launch, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccolo, el Maestro Roshi, todos los inertes cuerpos de sus amigos se esparcían sobre la tierra aniquilados, como víctimas de un holocausto apocalíptico que no daba pistas de un fin. Parecía que el suelo se abonaba con sangre y que el cielo era cuna de infernal fuego. El Hades se homenajeaba orgullosa e idénticamente con el capricho destructor del Ōzaru.

Goku observaba aquello sin poder producir palabra, con el aliento atorado en la garganta que sólo podía emitir continuos gemidos de pánico. Sus ojos contemplaban la masacre que a él se le proyectaba insonora, indolora e invencible, como ver el retrato atroz del más inhumano genocidio. Observaba todo como un ser omnipresente, que se sentía como la roca sobre la que caía muerto alguno de sus amigos, o como el aire que se impregnaba de la última exhalación de los mismos. Miraba hacia arriba, como siendo el suelo, o hacia abajo, como si de estar en el cielo se trataba. Veía todo, pero no podía hacer nada.

—¡Goku! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —se escuchó el grito horrorizado de Milk.

Goku la observó desde el cielo, pareciendo ella una criatura diminuta. Intentó avanzar hasta su encuentro, pero al propiciar un paso la tierra tembló escandalosamente, haciendo que Milk cayera al suelo.

—¡Papá, detente! —ahora el grito de Gohan atrajo su atención.

El pequeño lloraba con terror, parado entre los cadáveres de los demás. Goku quiso estirar su mano para alcanzar a su hijo, pero al hacerlo vio una enorme mano peluda frente a él, con las espantosas garras bañadas en sangre. Enseguida apuntó los ojos al resto de su cuerpo. No eran su esposa ni su hijo más pequeños, sino que él había mutado a un colosal monstruo peludo. Goku era el Ōzaru.

Se tambaleó presa del pánico e intentó desgarrar aquella apariencia atroz de su ser, rasguñando su pecho para combinar su sangre con la arrebatada de sus desventuradas víctimas. Pero todo era inútil, pues la Luna llena era el despiadado juez de su naturaleza y no permitía la redención de su aspecto. Goku quiso gritar, pero no fue la voz de un hombre lo que produjo eco entre las montañas, sino el ensordecedor rugido de un mono gigante. La impotencia de Goku le impedía cesar los bramidos, así que, de pronto, el nudo de su garganta se expulsó como una atómica explosión de energía destructiva, que dio al lugar la imagen del mismísimo infierno.

Milk corrió hasta Gohan para abrazarlo con fuerza y calmar el temor que compartían, empapándose ambos rostros de las lágrimas del otro. Goku avanzó hasta ellos y la bárbara vibración evitó que madre e hijo pudieran correr. La mortal mano peluda llegó hasta alcanzarlos y sostenerlos, pero ésta era tan fuerte que el cuerpo de su esposa e hijo estaban siendo estrujados con insoportable violencia.

—¡Goku, basta! —gemía la mujer, de cuya boca comenzaba a brotar la sangre de un daño interno.

Goku intentaba detener su fuerza, pero la desesperación de su atrocidad provocaba que sus dedos no cesaran de aprisionar los cuerpos de sus amados seres. Gohan gritaba contra el cuerpo de su madre, más horrorizado al verla poco a poco perecer que por el dolor de ser también presa de una bestia irracional. De pronto el cuerpo de Milk no opuso resistencia alguna, sus párpados dejaron de oprimirse dolorosamente entre sí, su boca expelió un último gemido y lo único móvil en ella era la silenciosa cascada de sangre que escapaba de sus labios fríos.

—¡PAPÁ!

Goku sintió un agudo dolor en la muñeca, y el escandaloso grito de Gohan casi había roto los cristales de la ventana y lo había despertado. Los ojos de Goku se abrieron con un violento impacto que hizo sufrir a su cabeza y cienes con punzante ardor. Frente a él estaba Gohan, apretando las muñecas de padre con sus manos.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó Gohan.

Las manos de Gohan casi fracturaron las muñecas de su padre. Goku gimió al reparar que sus manos prensaban el cuello de Milk, quien había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Milk!

* * *

(…)

Durante los siguientes días Goku se sentía asustado en inseguro de sí mismo, aun cuando su esposa e hijo insistían en su alivio y en no sentirse amenazados por él.

Goku distraía sus flaquezas mentales entre cada aventura y los combates de enemigos improvisados por el destino, pero cuando las batallas se pausaban en su vida, su mente solía concentrarlo en el pasado; sin embargo, recordar jamás lo había torturado, y menos con alteraciones tan temibles.

Desde hacer conocido y combatido contra Vegeta su conciencia había recibido con sorpresa la realidad de su naturaleza, pero cuando sus días tuvieron el descanso en la vida hogareña, la vergüenza y angustia se encargaron de opacar su paz e invadir sus noches con pesadillas.

No conseguía aceptar que en su sangre corriera un ADN tan pecaminoso como el de la raza saiyajin. Si bien él no tenía la afición de un asesino, sí tenía la habilidad e incluso, muy a su pesar, el historial. La Luna llena había detonado su sanguinaria evolución años atrás, marcando el aterrador acto de haber asesinado, sin saberlo, a su propio abuelo adoptivo, sellando así la marca de su espantosa identidad original.

Su compasión por sí mismo reiteraba justificar aquel accidente, perdonando un hecho inconsciente y ajeno a su bondad, pero el tirano remordimiento había atacado al guerrero más fuerte de todos. Milk le pedía no insistir en el tema para obsequiarse una tranquilidad merecida y no común en su vida, pero aquella noche de luna llena su mente insistió en atacarlo durante la ilusión nocturna.

Durante semanas Goku había insistido en dormir lejos de Milk y Gohan, por temor a repetir el incidente de su ataque sonámbulo, pero habiendo visto que nada malo se había repetido, esposa e hijo lo acompañaron en la cama las noches siguientes.

Goku no había dormido bien, recordando las crueles imágenes de aquella pesadilla tan penetrante, el rostro inconsciente de su esposa asfixiada y la expresión de terror en su hijo mientras apretaba sus muñecas, afanado en defender a su madre contra alguien que jamás sería su enemigo.

Gohan dormía apaciblemente abrazado del torso de Goku, creando un espacio entre su padre y su madre. Una mano de Milk estaba abrazando la cintura de su hijo y otra se colocaba sobre la cabeza de su esposo, con el antiguo intento de provocarle sueño con sus caricias y darle desenlace a los desvelos temerosos de Goku. Goku, por su parte, luchaba una noche más contra quedarse dormido y hacer que el peligro de su sangre asesina volviera a su familia una presa fácil. No le importaba repetir otra noche en vela y reponerse con siestas en las tardes, como prevención de no cometer la misma bestialidad que había acabado con la vida de su abuelo Son Gohan.

—Goku ¿Sigues despierto? —el suspiro de su esposa lo hizo mirarla.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pista de haberlo estado observando. Goku no dijo nada. Milk se sentó en la cama y se acercó más a Goku para colocar la cabeza de él sobre su pecho, haciendo que Gohan quedara más apretado entre ambos.

—¿Papá? —Gohan había despertado por el movimiento—. Por favor duerme, papá. Te hará daño pasar tanto tiempo desvelándote.

—Estoy bien —sonrió Goku, sin afectación alguna en su voz.

Milk notó su intento por despreocuparlos e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Ambos la miraron extrañados.

—Goku, por favor escúchame —sollozó—: No eres un monstruo, ni una bestia, ni una amenaza. Quizá tampoco seas un humano, pero tu naturaleza en buena. No te tenemos miedo, no te tenemos rencor ni desconfianza, sólo te tenemos infinito amor —Milk se acercó para abrazar a Goku enérgicamente, y éste había permanecido impresionado por tan emotiva reacción—. Abraza a tu padre, Gohan —ordenó.

Gohan obedeció y entonces Goku tenía encima de sí a su esposa e hijo. Era reconfortante saber que ellos estaban seguros sobre quién era él y que no guardaban temor a su persona. Goku observó aquellos cuerpos sobre de él, que tal como en su pesadilla, eran más débiles y pequeños, pero que lo amaban en vez de temerle. Él no era un monstruo, no era una bestia, no era una amenaza. No era un colosal gigante peludo, con ojos del color de la sangre que ansiaba derramar; no existía en él pecado por asesinar; no había una cola tras de sí y no se encontraba en su corazón un deseo destructor. No era un Ōzaru, ni un saiyajin, ni tampoco un humano, simplemente era un ser amado.

—¿No tienes sueño, papá? —preguntó la voz dormilona de Gohan.

—Muchísimo —carcajeó Goku.

Goku durmió sin problemas esa noche de luna llena, sin el temor de encerrar un monstruo dentro de sí, y con la sóla preocupación de tener el calor suficiente en cada brazo para abrazar a su familia.

—

—

—

 **FIN.**

—

—

—

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Háganme saber sus opiniones, sus saludos y su valiosa presencia en los reviews, que con tanto aprecio recibo.

Nos leemos en mis próximas actualizaciones. ¡ **Muchísimo cariño a todos**!

 **PD** : _Sus reviews son el "de Tin Marín" de mi "do pingüé"._


End file.
